Blackhawk Vol 1 21
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** her gang: George, Driscoll, Kerry, Marsden, Baxter, Pokey, Mike, many others Other Characters: * Dr. Howard Bunsen * Cora Bunsen Locations: * Bunsen's laboratory * * Satana's uncharted island base Items: * Bunsen's X-235 Formula Vehicles: * Satana's 2-engine cargo plane * Satana's jet fighters * 6 Blackhawk s | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker2_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Traps For the Unwary | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** unnamed official Antagonists: * Captain Storrall ** Merritt, bomber pilot ** Yong, pilot/assassin ** dozen more hench Locations: * * Storral's secret base, 600 miles from Bonpiron Vehicles: * 3 modified Blackhawk s, w/ Pontoons * Storrall's 5 s ** These prop-powered aircraft were fast enough to escape from the Blackhawks' Grumman Skyrockets, but at the time the XF5Fs were fitted with pontoons. ** Storral's jet fighter | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Chop Chop: "The Sapphire In the Soup" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Sparkles Karber, gem thief * other gem thief Other Characters: * Won Ton, restaurateur * two cops Items: * Sapalara Star Sapphire | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker4_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Fortress of Surratt | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Surratt, airline magnate ** his many minions, Gomar, Zaman, others Other Characters: * two other airline magnates * Captain Archlear Locations: * * Asia ** Konsu Plateau *** , at the foot of the plateau *** Fortress of Surratt Vehicles: * Archlear's Experimental Airplane ** developed by a temporary consortium of three big airline companies * six Blackhawk s * at least seven Surratt fighter planes * at least seven more Surratt fighter planes | Notes = * A Destiny Written In Blood By Satana: ** Dr. Bunsen explains: "I've finally cracked the intermediary neutron into a definite substance known as X-235!" ** The formula was not written down, so only two people ever knew it. Satana died, but Bunsen's fate is less clear. He was tortured horribly and lay flat on the floor, when last seen, but was still conscious and speaking. But Hendrickson believed, at the time of Satana's death, that she was the last one who knew the secret, implying that Bunsen had died. *** However in , Dr. Bunsen is working for the Top Secret Nuclear Physics Commission, so apparently he didn't die. ** Blackhawk gets shot down, for at least the sixteenth time, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , & 1st story and has to bail out. ** Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious, for at least the twenty-eighth time, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , & 1st story with a rifle stock. ** Cora Bunsen, unlike almost every other character to appear in Blackhawk, will return, in . * Traps for the Unwary: ** Committee for World Peace appears to be the 1948 version of the |United World. ** Bonpiron Island recently gained independence. Principal industry is Pearl Fisheries. ** Andre smokes cigarettes, Blackhawk smokes a pipe. * The Fortress of Surratt ** Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious, for at least the twenty-ninth time, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , & 1st & 4th stories with a mace. ** The villain, Surratt is shot dead, by Blackhawk. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: "South Pole Mission" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}